Till The End
by NCMSBear
Summary: Love can be fatal. Jake would literally kill for Clare's love. But when the Spring Dance comes around, will Jake take up that offer? With the help of some friends, can they protect the number one reason why Clare doesn't love Jake before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me, and I know, I've been starting alot of stories! But I have alot of ideas I wanna get out there. This story takes place Spring, 2012 or 2013 (Whatever year the current season school year ends) So review and enjoy!**

At a dance, Eli looked around the room. Things have gotten better this year, but Eli's still not particularly fond of dances yet. "Looking for love, senior Eli?" Adam asked, knowing Eli was over Imogen after their break up. "No, not necessarily." Eli replied. Adam rolled his eyes, and walked off.

Clare sighed, looking at all of the happy people dancing. Why can't she be happy? No, this is a punishment from god. "Clare…can we talk?" A voice came from behind. Clare turned, to see Alli and Jenna. "Sure." Clare answers. "I just wanna say…you were right." Jenna starts. "What?" Clare asks, confused. "Jake. He's a jerk. He was trying to use me as closure. He loves you. He wants you. He told me...he'd literally kill everything standing in his way to get to you, and he showed me a knife." Jenna informed Clare. "When did this happen?" Clare gasped. "Tonight. A few minutes ago." Alli added. "Oh my god. I know what he means." Clare exclaimed. "What?" The other girls asked, not understanding.

"Eli! Eli's in trouble!" Clare freaks out, and hugs them. "Friends?" Clare asks. "Yup." They answer, and Clare looks around. "ELI!" Clare's deperate voice screams, as the music booms through behind her.

"_I scream your name,_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout,_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out, hey!_

_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_

_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh."_

"ELI! Where are you?" Clare begs, running around.

Jake smiled as he saw Eli. "Eli!" He cheered, and Eli turned around. "Hi." Eli greets. "Come with me." Jake orders. They walked into a hallway, and it brought back memories. Eli remembered when Fitz pretended to try to stab him. "You still love Clare?" Jake asks. "Of course…I just guess I never got over her." Eli honestly answers. "I do too. But…before I can get her…I need to rid of something." Jake replies. "What?" Eli asks. "Who was there when Clare and I were dating? Who was the fucking ass hole while I tried to get Clare to truly love me. I'm not stupid! She loves you!" Jake yells.

"I'm sorry!" Eli screams. "No! You fucking bitch! You screw everything up for me!" Jake shouts. Eli processed what was happening. "Jake. I don't want to deal with this anymore. If you want to kill me…kill me now. My life is hell. Sure, I have Adam, Fiona and Imogen…" Eli whispered. "Stop lying, bitch!" Jake shouted.

He took the knife out, and Eli gulped. When situations depend on life and death, it depends on hard decisions you make. Simply, Eli could run off, safely. Or, Eli could be a man and stay here and fight off Jake. Though, this doesn't matter about being a man.

Clare, made him feel amazing. He misses every moment and thing they had, and longs for it badly. He's getting better, and he's definitely improved. CeCe is so proud of Eli, but if only she knew. If only she knew how Eli feels deep down, his love hurt. Anxiety, depression, all of that hit. Though better, Eli's still a train wreck.

Eli snapped back to reality, and noticed the knife. Jake was shaking, but got confidence. "Fuck you…I hope you die." Jake whispers, and cuts from Eli's elbow, all the way to his palm. Eli screamed in pain, as Jake made several scratches.

"NO!" Clare's voice screeched, running as fast as she could towards her ex-boyfriends. Jake was laughing, stepping on Eli, as he fell to the ground. Blood was pouring out of Eli's hand, and Jake ran off. Jenna appeared, with Alli, eyes wide with fear. "Alli! Tell Simpson! Jenna, stay here! Be right back!" Clare demands, and runs to follow after Jake. Clare's sparkly red dress was shining in the moonlight, and she noticed Jake. "JAKE MARTIN!" Clare screams.

"What!" Jake yelled. "How could you?" Clare cried. "He deserved it! Why didn't Fitz finish him off like you told me? The car crash? Maybe he is death! That fucking bitch!" Jake yelled. Clare realized Jake's breath. "No…are you drunk?" Clare asked. "So what?" Jake snaps. "Forget it." Clare whispers, and runs to Eli. Jenna saw Clare, and left for help.

"Eli…it's going to be ok. I l-love you." Clare cried. "Clare…" Eli muttered. "Can you please do something for me?" Eli asks. "Stay with me…not like last time. Please, I need you." Eli begged. "I'm going to stay with you. I love you. I will never leave." Clare assures Eli. She takes off her jacket, and wraps it around his arm. Clare was shaking and trembling in tears. "I love you. Please, stay with me. Please…don't die. Don't die. Don't die." Clare begs. Eli's eyes were closing, but awaken continuously to Clare's cries. Clare, scared that Eli will fall asleep and never wake up, kisses Eli in the lips.

"I love you. I will never leave you." Eli mumbles. His eyes closes, and Clare's freaking out. "ELI! ELI! ELIJAH ROBERT GOLDSWORTHY! Please! Please! Please!" She begs, and the ambulance came. Lights turn on, and Clare's guided to the ambulance. During the ride, Clare's holding Eli's hand, with Adam on the other side.

"It's ok, that hand's ok." Clare whispers, as Adam decides to hold Eli's hand. Adam nods, and looks down at his pale best friend. "I just can't believe J-Jake would do this." Adam whispers. Both are quiet, for the rest of the ride.

Eli's rushed into the emergency room. Clare and Adam are waiting outside, and CeCe and Bullfrog appear. "Clare! Video game kid!" Bullfrog exclaims. Clare hugs CeCe, who notices Clare's bloody hands. "I'm fine…it's Eli's. He was stabbed, Elbow down." Clare whispers. "Wow…that must be serious…" Bullfrog whispers. CeCe nods, and the four of them wait outside.

Agonizing hours, waiting and waiting for answers. While waiting, Bullfrog goes and buys breakfast. CeCe decides to sue the Martin's, requesting for Clare to be taken out of that household. "Clareabelle, if they say yes, would you like to move in?" CeCe asks. "I would love to." Clare replies, and CeCe hugs her. "He's going to be fine." CeCe whispers. "I hope." Clare replies.

"Eli Goldsworthy?" A doctor comes, and they walk up to them. "Good news and bad news." The doctor announces. "Dr. Smiley." Clare reads his name tag. How can he be smiley when informing bad news throughout the day? "Isnt that like a worst case scenario that appears A LOT?" Adam asks. "Yes. Well…Eli survived the operation, and his arm should heal soon. Except…he fell into a coma. There's a likely chance he'll wake up soon…or he won't." The doctor explains. "Won't? Like basically die?" CeCe asks. "Technically, yes." Dr. Smiley answers.

"Oh…" They answer. Clare's heart falls, and she goes into Eli's room. Clare waits by Eli's bed, with anxiety hitting her. This shouldn't have happened. Clare looked at Eli's pale face, blank, colorless. _If only I can see those beautiful eyes just one more time…_ Clare thought, and tears came down her face.

Eli really cares for Clare, and she shoved him away, stupidly devoting her time for Jake. Jake. He doesn't deserve her love. He's a monster. He's selfish. As a matter as fact, _Jake_ dumped Clare. _Jake_ pushed Clare away._ Jake_ rejected Clare. So why does he suddenly want her back? _Jake_ paraded in their house, showing Jenna off as his new girl. _Jake _kissed Alli. _Jake_ dated Jenna. _Jake_ flirted with Katie. So _why_ is he going around saying he loves Clare?

Clare did the same thing. She dated Jake. Kissed Liam. But she loves Eli, and Eli knew it, he was nothing to her. But that was wrong. No matter as how much Clare said it, thought it, she was in love with Eli. She never stopped loving him. She broke up with him, and regretted that night ever since. Eli was her knight and shining armor, her sensitive, unstable knight which she loved so much, but treated him like dirt. Clare deserves this. It's a punishment. For treating Eli so badly, God might as well take Eli away from Clare, to make her go through torture. Jake, a monster sent here, to tear apart and screw up Clare's feelings.

Clare thought all of this. It's amazing how many thoughts can go through someone while sitting in a hospital bed. Amazing. Clare examined the white room, with a little crappy TV, 3 hard and uncomfortable seats and the rhythm of Eli's heart, assuring Clare that Eli's alive, and that eventually he will wake up, and they can talk. Talk about the past year. Of course, last night was the spring dance. Last year, Clare tore up Eli's heart, and dumped him. They could've been together for more than a year, but she threw all of that away.

Last night, they admitted their love for each other, so what will happen? Will Eli forgive Clare? Can they be as happy as they were on the hammock at Adam's party a year ago? One year. Clare's 17 now, Eli's 18, and they've both matured. And parted, but their love for each helped them remember each other's existence.

"Clare." A voice appeared, and Clare looked up. Her makeup was ruined, and she was a mess. Her bloody jacket was on the floor, stained with Eli's blood. "Want to go home?" Glen asked, staring at his shattered step-daughter. His son did this, and Glen didn't have to be here for a long time to realize that Clare loved Eli. Jake loved Clare. Clare was torn. But never did Glen imagine Jake trying to murder Eli. Jake admitted at the police department, he tried to murder Eli, and thought he can get away with this. While running off from Clare, Jake ran into the police, caught with a knife, and was taken into custody.

"Can I-I stay h-here?" Clare squeaked, her voice fragile and broken. "Sure." Glen whispered, and walked up to Clare. He started stroking her hair, and kissed Clare for the first time. "Thanks…daddy." Clare replied. Glen was absolutely fine with Clare not calling him Dad or anything, not saying I love you, and not viewing Glen as a parent. This was new. Absolutely new. "You're welcome, baby." Glen replied. "Why d-did Jake have t-to do this?" Clare questioned. "I dunno." Glen answered.

Both fell silent, listening to the beeps of the monitor of Eli's heart. Clare sighed, trying to keep tears away. Adam came in, with a bucket of fried chicken, followed by Fiona, Imogen, Jenna and Alli. CeCe and Bullfrog came in too, and they all just watched.

For hours and hours, they watched the 18 year old sleep, silently praying he'll get up. They all looked messy, but Clare was the worst. Blood on her dress, the blood kind of matched the red. Alli's long purple dress was all wrinkled and her heels were broken by running all over the school, her hair ruined, and makeup messy. Jenna's hair was the same, and she was wearing flats. Her light blue dress had tear drops, and it surprised the others, how they cared about Eli.

Alli never gave much concern to Eli, other than he was Clare's crazy, physco ex-boyfriend. Deep down, Alli feels as if this was all her fault. It was her who convinced Clare to dump Eli, go out with Jake and all.

And Clare decided to listen to Alli.

Thoughts buzzed through the room, and Glen, Jenna, Alli, and Bullfrog passed out. Hopeful CeCe, Adam and Clare waited, and waited. "Beep. Beep. Beep." The cardiac monitor beeped. Adam was on the verge of passing out, and CeCe was drinking an energy drink. Clare, was wide awake. "Beep. Beep. !" The cardiac monitor went on, and the three of them gasped, seeing the flat green line on the monitor. "NO!" Clare screams.

**I have an idea for this, so let me know if you guys want this to continue...or not. Please review thanks! -NCMS :) PS: I edited some parts if anyone noticed ;D**


	2. The Little Beep

**Hi! This is the last chapter, and I'm guessing I left a cliffhanger you guys really want to find out last chapter. Thanks To lazy to login and JJ288 for reviewing! JJ288, if a reviewer wants me to continue, I'm totally cool with it. Enjoy!**

Clare was screaming at the top of her lungs, calling for her love to wake up. "ELI! ELI! ELI!" Her voice screeched, doctors rushing into save the fallen boy. Adam stared in shock, traumatized. CeCe already was crying, and Clare was panicking. "Please please please Eli!" Clare begged. Nurses gave him CPR, doctors gave him fresh blood, all in a rushed hurry. The monitor didn't beep. The doctors all stopped, and stared at the boy. Clare broken into tears, and they were all silently crying. Imogen whimpered, Fiona prayed that Eli will live. All silent. Eventually, there was a beep. Then another. And another. The steady beat played, giving high hopes. The doctors weren't in the room, though CeCe ran off to get them.

Eli's eyes slowly opened, to see his friends and his parents staring at him. His hand hurt like hell. He saw major stitches across his arm, last night being a blur. "I-I must b-be really s-sexy, t-to get a-attention to men and women." Eli joked, and from silent tension, they all started laughing. Though, Clare wasn't. She stared at Eli, with a large smile, her blue eyes flashing. "Yeah, sexiest man on earth." Adam teased. "Thank you, thank you." Eli sarcastically said. "Ha-ha." Fiona muttered.

"You're hilarious, Eli." Imogen whispered, and hugged Eli. She examined the cut, and Alli described to her how deep the cut was. It was strange though, that _the_ Alli Bhandari was talking to Imogen. Imogen found it strange, and from a year of stalking Eli, Alli never really did talk _directly _towards Eli. Why cry over someone you've never talked to before? Eli meant the world to Imogen, but she realized he was unstable to be dating. The Winter Carnival last night, Eli seemed much more stable. Like he said, he has gotten better.

Fiona was getting ready to tell Imogen her crush, but heard about Eli. Putting her crush to the side, she rushed to the hospital to see one of her best friends. They could appear as siblings, or a couple when Eli was single. Fiona was positive she didn't like-like Eli, he's just her friend. Though, Fiona's heart would've stopped if Eli died.

Jenna never pictured herself being at least friends with Eli. Jenna usually has a thing for Clare's exes, but not Eli. She thought he was a big freak, and being friends with him would lower her reputation, a lot. Jenna, like Alli, has never directly talked to Eli, but now she feels close to him.

Later in the day, everyone left, but Clare. "Eli, I love you." She whispered, and lightly kissed him. "I love you too." He whispers. "You know, I shouldn't have broken up with you, I completely regret that." Clare whispers. "D-do you think we could ever pick up where we left off?" Eli asks. "Yes." Clare whispers. "As best friends." They both say at the same time. Clare's ready to give him a second chance, and when the time comes, the two will become more than just friends.

**Short, but this was to wrap up the last chapter. You guys liked it? Review please!**


End file.
